


Envy

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765





	Envy

Barry leaned against a bar table at the club, waiting for his friends to arrive. He was actually early for once, something that never happened. 

He sipped on his drink and surveyed the area. He locked eyes with a pretty blonde who smiled and started walking towards him. Barry slightly panicked and shifted his weight to stand.

“I couldn’t help but notice you hanging out over here alone,” she said biting her lip, clearly a few drinks in. 

“A guy as cute as you shouldn’t be spending the night solo.”

She clearly had no care for personal boundaries and pressed her body up against Barry’s side. 

“Why don’t you join me and my friends over there?”

Barry tried to step back a bit, his face growing red, but it only made her press her chest further into him.

“I’m actually -”

“Hey baby!”

He let out a breath. Iris, here to save the day as usual. 

She’d been watching from a far, amused by Barry’s uncomfortableness. She wanted to see how he handled the situation, but had to interject once the girl shoved her chest in his face.

The girl looked Iris up and down and slightly rolled her eyes, making her way back to her friends.

“Rude much?” Iris said under her breath, making her way to Barry’s side. 

He wrapped his arms around her and leaned down to kiss her. 

“You look amazing Iris. Where’s everyone else?”

“Cisco dropped us off before going to find a parking spot and Linda & Cait went straight for the ladies room when we walked in.”

She smiled at him and giggled to herself. He looked at her quizzically. 

“What’s so funny?”

“It was fun watching you squirm when that girl walked over to you.”

“You were watching?”

She nodded. 

“She was pretty,” Iris said nonchalantly turning her head towards where the girl and her friends sat. 

“Eh. Definitely no where near as gorgeous as you. Besides, I would never even entertain the thought of -”

“Oh I know,” Iris said interrupting him. 

“I wasn’t in the least bit worried. I did enjoy the look on her face when I walked over though. I think she’s jealous of me,” she said while looking Barry up and down.

Barry blushed and kissed her again.

“Why don’t you buy me a drink handsome?”

Their friends came to join them and they made their way to the bar. Iris placed a firm grip on Barry’s arm and couldn’t help but turn her head to proudly smile at the girl, who watched in envy from afar.


End file.
